


Scars

by buleemozar



Series: Criminal Minds Prompts [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buleemozar/pseuds/buleemozar
Summary: Reid wore his sweaters and cardigans almost like a shield.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently only capable of writing at 3 am lol. I got this from the prompt challenge "scars". Hope you like it!

Reid hated his body. After watching him for the past few years and being with him for the last four months, Morgan realized that must be the only option. Reid had always been awkward about showing his body in front of the team, but Morgan just assumed it was because of how skinny he used to be. But the last few years, after one too many fights with unsubs, they all knew Reid had made an effort to get into much better physical shape. He was now confident with a gun, could run three miles without stopping, and had filled out to a much leaner form. _So why was he still so uncomfortable?_

Reid wore his sweaters and cardigans almost like a shield, keeping wandering eyes from being able to see the exact form of his upper body. He never went swimming with any of them, never when on runs with Hotch or Morgan in anything other than a sweatshirt. Hell, Morgan has been dating him for months and has yet to see him without a shirt on. Spencer never let him get much further than some wandering hands under the hem and Morgan was starting to worry why.

Morgan decided that he was tired of waiting around while Spencer was obviously uncomfortable with himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his boyfriend’s apartment. A few moments later, the door swung open. Spencer stood on the other side of it, a smile on his face, hair sticking to his forehead as proof of a recent shower.

“Derek! What are you doing here?” Spencer cleared his throat. “Not that I mind, I’m just wondering. Come on in.” He took a step back, allowing Morgan to walk in past him. Derek sat down on the couch and waited for Reid to come sit down next to him. Spencer’s hand rubbed his shoulder as he sat down next to Morgan. “What’re you thinking about, Der? You’re being really quiet.”

Derek smiled weakly back at him, grabbing his hand. “Nothing serious, love, I’ve just been wondering about something.” Spencer’s smiled faltered slightly, his eyes showing worry. “Baby, why don’t you ever take your shirt off?”

Spencer squeezed his hand, eyes fluttering nervously. “What, what do you mean?”

“You never take your shirt off. I haven’t seen you willingly take it off in over six years,” Derek replied. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t be comfortable around me, baby, I’m sorry if I’m overstepping.”

Spencer smiled at him, before looking down at his hands. “You’re not overstepping, Derek, it’s a perfectly reasonable question.” He cleared his throat. “It has nothing to do with you, I promise. It’s just me being dumb and insecure. Here.” Spencer pulled his hand out of Morgan’s and shifted slightly to pull his sweater over his head.

Morgan couldn’t help but drag his eyes over Reid’s chest as if he would never see it ever again. His skin was slightly on the pale side, but it was still beautiful. There was some scarring from old gunshots and injuries from the work but nothing too bad. Derek hesitantly reached out his hand, letting it softly rest over his heart. Spencer sighed at the touch, looking back up to Morgan. He reached up and pulled Morgan’s over to the crook of his elbow.

_Oh._ Morgan ran his fingers over the rough scarring there, and then looked back up at Reid’s eyes. “They never fully go away, you know,” Spencer said. “Injecting over the existing scar tissue causes is to build up.” Spencer shifted his eyes back down at his arm, avoiding eye contact again. “I didn’t want you to have to see them. I didn’t want to remind you that your boyfriend is just a junkie, with the physical scars to prove it.”

Morgan’s grip tightened on his arm. “Hey, don’t even think like that Spencer. You are not a junkie. You’re an incredibly brave man who went through hell and came out of it alive.” He pulled Reid’s arm up to his lips and kissed over the old track marks scattered over it. “And I will _never_ be ashamed of you, baby.”

Spencer’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. “I love you, Derek.”

Derek’s breath hitched slightly, and he grabbed Spencer’s cheek, pulling their heads closer. “I love you too, Spencer.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t realize I was being that obvious about this.” Spencer smiled, quickly kissing Morgan. “I wasn’t trying to keep you from seeing me, I was just ashamed.” Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer with as much emotion as he could, trying to pass his love into the younger man.

“Well I think you’re absolutely stunning, baby, and I can’t wait until you feel comfortable enough to let me explore every single part of you.” Derek moved his lips to Spencer’s neck, kissing under his jaw gently. Spencer gasped quietly, letting his hand grip Derek’s neck. _So reactive._ Derek let his hands wander across Spencer’s abdomen and waist, feeling the muscle tense under his touch. He moved his mouth down further, mouthing over his chest. He took his time on each of the scars over Spencer’s chest, kissing them wetly.

Spencer moaned and pulled Derek up for a kiss. “I’m feeling pretty comfortable right now, but maybe we should move this to my room.”

Morgan grinned against his lips, “I think you might be right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
